My Past, Your Future
by RedbirdWalker
Summary: Hermione and Draco's plan to return to the past and alter the future goes awry when the last free Death Eaters attack. Now Hermione is stuck in the past with no way to get home!
1. Prologue

**Hello there! Here is the prologue to my first full-length story. As it is my first, I am going to please ask you to not flame me. If you don't like what I write, don't read it. Oh, here's the disclaimer-thingy:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, profit from, or am in any way officially associated wit the HP series. I just wreak havoc with its characters.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Hermione Granger was walking hurriedly down the sidewalk, passing apartment building after apartment building. She walked with the confidence of someone who has walked this route many times, and is sure in both direction and purpose. It was that time of year when spring was very obviously just around the corner, and yet there was still a cold nip in the air.

Hermione glanced at her watch, and sped up her pace. It was her habit to check up on Harry once a week at 2 o'clock, and she'd rather not be late.

In the year since the rather sudden end of Voldemort's life — and, subsequently, the war — the wizarding world seemed to be in a constant state of celebration. Everyone was glad that the megalomaniacal Dark Lord was gone. Not that all of their problems had been solved — far from it. There were still dozens of rouge Death Eaters wandering around causing havoc. And all of them would have loved to vent their rage on the causer of their current state of outlaw-hood, Harry Potter, or The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Grow-Up-And-Defeat-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as the newspapers were now calling him. Ron had laughed and said that if they added any more hyphens, his title would be a whole paragraph. Ron was dating Pavarti Patil—of all people—and everyone was sure that it was going to become a permanent arrangement. Life was good, it seemed, good for everyone but the person who was responsible for this wonderful peace.

Harry had begun to become depressed sometime during the previous year. Ginny said that he didn't really know what to do anymore. His whole life had been focused on killing Voldemort, and Harry had never dared to dream that there would be an after. Harry had slept for over a month after the war had first ended in an almost catatonic state, and while he had regained consciousness, he never really regained his vitality. Hermione was worried about him. All of them were.

She turned a corner briskly, so intent on her thoughts that she didn't hear the voice calling her at first.

"Granger! Hey, Granger!"

Hermione walked on, oblivious to the person desperately attempting to gain her attention.

"_Gran-_ger! Hermione!"

Hermione whirled around. "Wha-" She gaped. "M-Malfoy? What-what on earth?"

Draco Malfoy caught up to her, leaning over in an attempt to regain his breath. "Thank Merlin you finally noticed." He said, grinning. "I thought I'd have to resort to even more drastic means to get your attention."

Hermione blinked, confused. "O-okay. What do you need? And make it fast, I'm supposed to meet Harry soon."

"Alright," Draco said, his face suddenly becoming serious. "Well, the thing is..." he trailed off, then took a breath, as though steeling himself. "I...need your help. I found a spell that will enable a single person to save tons of people, people who shouldn't have died, and I want to use it on you."

Hermione stared at him. "But...no spell can bring back the dead! That's impossible!"

"No, it isn't," Malfoy stated, "because you wouldn't be raising people from the dead. You would be changing the past."

"Changing the..." Her eyes suddenly widened in comprehension. "The spell will send me back in time!"

He nodded. "Yes. One of my ancestors created a spell, centuries ago, that would send a single person back to a specific date and location for a set amount of time. The person would travel to the past, alter what needed altering, and return to a changed timeline. It's called the Duabeo. The only catch is that the spell has to be performed by a Malfoy, or it won't work. It's also impossible to perform this spell on yourself. I've already tried it, and all I got for my troubles was a month and a half of magical exhaustion." He admitted with a grimace.

Hermione winced as well. Magical exhaustion was miserable. She wouldn't even wish that on Malfoy! "So, just to get this straight..." she clarified. "You want to perform a spell on me that will send me back to the past for a set period of time, allowing me to save as many people as I can." She frowned. "Why?"

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"Why would you want to save tons of people whom you didn't even like? And why on earth would you want to use the spell on _me_?"

He sighed. "I want to use it on you because, honestly, you're the best one for it. Even when I really didn't like you, I still acknowledged that you were brilliant. Without being able to go myself, you're really the only person I can think to send who won't screw everything up. And...well..." he suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Not many people know this, but I had a little sister, and apparently, the Cruciatus curse is fatal for five-year-olds." Draco said in a slightly bitter tone. "I was mainly going to try to save her and Uncle Sev...er, Professor Snape, but I know you'll try to save others, as well."

Hermione stared. Of all the things he might have said, she hadn't been expecting _that._ "Oh, I see." She said.

Draco gave her a smile. "Look, let's do it this way. I'll give you a week to decide. If, a week from today, you want to go, meet me at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade at 10:00am. If not, well...I guess I'll be seeing you around."

She nodded, still feeling rather overwhelmed. "That will be all right, I suppose."

"Great!" he grinned. And with that, Malfoy Apparated away. Hermione shook herself, and then continued on her way to Harry's apartment, pondering her strange encounter.

**SS*MPYF*HG**

Exactly a week later, Draco was standing in front of the fence that separated the Shrieking Shack from the rest of the village. He was waiting for Granger to show up, but he had been here three hours and she still hadn't arrived. Suddenly, he heard the tell-tale _pop_ of Apparition, and he turned to see Hermione Granger running up, looking agitated.

"I've decided." She announced.

Draco raised an eyebrow in bemusement. "Yes, I think I can see that." He said wryly.

Granger nodded hesitantly. "I'm sorry I'm late," she added, "but... We had some problems."

He frowned. "Problems?" _Problems that made you three hours late?_ He wondered.

"Yes. Harry... He..." Draco was startled to notice that Hermione's eyes were filled with tears.

"What did Potter do now?" He asked in surprise.

"He... He tried to kill himself this morning. It was horrible! And he won't talk to any of us..." She sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "That sort of decided it for me. And helped me pick a date. I want to save Harry's parents too."

Draco blinked. "Alright, then. What's the date?"

"April 1, 1979."

He nodded, suddenly serious. "Okay...You need to stand here," he ordered, motioning to a spot he had already cleared off. "And take this," he added, tossing her a full knapsack. "It's got some basic stuff for you; money, a false name, credentials in case you actually have to enter society for a while, and a note you should use if you're ever in trouble."

"A note?" She inquired in surprise. "What's in it?"

Draco shrugged. "It's sort of a from-future-head-of-Malfoy-House-to-past-head-of-Malfoy-House letter. Any Malfoy training to become head of their Family will have heard of this spell, and the note technically says that you are under the protection and direction of Malfoy House, and they should treat you as such. Hey, you did pack a bag or something yourself, didn't you? Because I didn't really pack you any clothes or essentials."

"Oh." She was flabbergasted. _A Malfoy was trying to protect her? He was giving her money? And an identity? And credentials to go with that identity? _"Th-thanks. And yes, I've got everything I need in here." She pulled a small beaded handbag out of her pocket.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," she said, grinning at his bewildered expression. "This is what Harry, Ron, and I kept our luggage in when we were on the run." The smirking girl explained as she forced the knapsack into the much smaller handbag.

He nodded, a smirk spreading on his face. _Clever, Granger. Clever._

Draco's expression suddenly became focused. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, to nervous to speak, as she shoved her handbag down her sock.

Draco began chanting in Latin, a glowing circle appearing around Hermione.

_"Veneficus mei priorum, adservis mihi eripere meum populum. Transporto is puella tergum ut primoris dies qurati mensis obvius annus undeviginti centum undeoctoginta..." _

From the first line he incanted, Hermione felt a sudden burst of power and, at the same time, the magic swirling around her restrained her, preventing her from leaving the circle and breaking the spell. Suddenly there was a commotion, but she couldn't quite tell what was going on. Draco kept chanting.

_"...Transporto eam ut domus mei veri abbas, et adiuvis defendesque eam in negotium. Revertis eam..."_

Just as Draco was beginning another line, a flash of light sped towards him. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Hermione, who had by now been lulled into an almost dreamlike state by the archaic magic, didn't realize there was something wrong until it was too late. Three spell sped towards her, hitting her in the chest one after another. The magic, sensing that its mission was in danger, did the only thing possible. There was a flash of light, and Hermione was gone.

Where she had been standing, there was a charred circle in the grass, and an unconscious young man nearby. This was the scene which confronted the Aurors who arrived a mere five minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews give new readers the self-confidence to put the next chapter out. Review!<strong>

**The (very rough) incantation translation for _Duabeo_****: _"Veneficus mei priorum, adservis mihi eripere meum populum. Transporto is puella tergum ut primoris dies qurati mensis obvius annus undeviginti centum undeoctoginta. Transporto eam ut domus mei veri abbas, et adiuvis defendesque eam in negotium. Revertis eam..."_**

**_"Magic of my ancestors, help me to rescue my people. Send this girl back to the first day of the fourth month of nineteen hundred seventy-nine. Send her to the house of my true father, and aid and protect her in her task. Return her..."_**

**Like I said before. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own, profit from, or am in any way officially associated wit the HP series. I just wreak havoc with its characters.**

**Hello Again! Here's chapter 1, as I said!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_Lost_

It was dark in the small house at the corner of Spinner's End. The sole inhabitant, a pale, dark-haired individual of about nineteen years, was sound asleep, passed out in full robes on a couch in his sitting room, where he had collapsed upon arriving home. Everything was peaceful and quiet — for the moment. Unfortunately for the young man, that was about to change quite abruptly.

All of a sudden, there was a violent roar as primal magic swept through the house. The young man started awake just as a flash of blazing light lit up the entire room. Blinded, he flung a hand out to shield himself, as the roar grew in intensity and the blazing vortex of turbulent and powerful magic dropped a limp figure onto the young man. He was knocked down, and he heard a faint moan from above him. At once, everything became still and quiet. The magical energy dispersed, and the room darkened again as though it had never been there to begin with, leaving only the unconscious stranger behind.

Severus Snape stood warily, pushing the deadweight off of him as he got up. He first noticed that the person was a woman about his age. She was rather pretty, with curly brown hair and delicate features. Then, he noticed the spreading stain of blood on her chest.

Hurriedly, Severus moved the strange woman onto the couch. He vanished her shirt, wincing at the deep gash marring her pale flesh, blood seeping from the wound at an alarming rate. He immediately pointed his wand at the wound, muttering a charm meant to close the skin, while simultaneously summoning a Blood Replenishing Potion. After spelling the potion into her stomach, he cast a blanket discretely over her torso, muttered a scan which would reveal any other damage.

The results were horrifying. She had been hit with a Cutting Curse, Stunner, and a Cruciatus, all of which were devestating on their own. Put them together and you had a real problem. In addition, for some reason she looked as if she had had a weak Lung-Deflating Curse performed on her, but he couldn't sense any residual magic from that specific curse. Most confusing.

He spent the next few hours alternating between brewing and pouring potion after potion down his patient's throat. Eventually, he also took a shower and cleaned himself up a bit. When he was finally sure that the young woman was in no danger of dying on him, Severus moved her to the spare bedroom. He then went and collapsed on his own bed, hoping for an uninterrupted period of sleep this time.

**SS*MPYF*HG**

Hermione felt as if she was floating on a cloud. Everything was dark and quiet. She felt quite content, and not at all willing to get up. Something was nagging at her, as if she had forgotten something, but she couldn't bring herself to be worried now, when everything was so warm and comfortable. Hermione shifted drowsily, and an excruciating jolt of pain tore through her. All at once, the events of the past day came back to her and, despite the protesting of her chest, she abruptly sat up and surveyed her surroundings.

Hermione found herself in a quaint, cozy little bedroom. The sunlight shining through a gap in the curtains indicated that it was about midday. She searched her pockets, but nothing was missing. Hermione could feel her handbag still stuffed down her sock.

She was puzzled. Genuinely puzzled. Why had someone she didn't know taken her and healed her, and yet not searched her in any way? Her wand was still in her pocket, for Merlin's sake! _Though, I have to admit,_ she thought wryly, _I wouldn't be able to do anyone much harm in this condition. Merlin, but it feels like that spell Dolohov used on me at the end of fifth year!_

Just as she was gathering her courage to get out of bed and find out where she was, the owner of the house made his appearance.

An alarm had alerted Severus the moment his unexpected guest regained consciousness, interrupting him in the middle of brewing a draught of Dreamless Sleep. He sighed in slight irritation, casting a statis charm which would stall the potion for a few hours, and then walked down the short hallway to his spare bedroom.

She was sitting up, looking around with an equal dose of curiosity and apprehension. Severus swept into the room, her eyes snapping to his form immediately.

Hermione felt like fainting. Of everything she had been imagining was going on, being in the house of a nineteen-year-old Severus Snape hadn't even crossed her mind. _A very attractive nineteen-year-old Severus Snape._ Her mind added unhelpfully.

"I see that you are awake," a quiet voice commented, interrupting her musing. His dark eyes were searching her face.

"I-yes," she mumbled awkwardly. Then she asked, "Were you the one who healed me?"

He dipped his head and answered curtly "Yes."

Hermione paused for a minute. "In that case, thank you." She hesitated again, gathering her thoughts. "Would you mind telling me the date?"

Snape nodded, and replied, "It is the first of April." And then, as a thought occurred to him..."And if this is your idea of an April Fool's joke or dare, I didn't find it amusing in the slightest."

She smiled slightly. Snape was just as she remembered him from school — snarky and no-nonsense. Then, as what he said came through, she laughed. "No, no! I'd actually forgotten that the first is April Fool's Day. Honestly, I'm not really sure how I ended up in your house," she admitted in amusement.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked in a voice that told her clearly that falsehoods would **not** be appreciated.

Hermione sighed. "It's rather complicated..."

"Well since you _did_ appear in my house in a rather disruptive, and undoubtedly illegal, manner, I want an explanation!" He stated angrily, his voice rising until he was almost shouting.

She sighed again. "Alright, but I'm warning you now, it sounds insane." His eyes narrowed, and he shifted a little. "Why don't you sit down," she asked. "This is going to take a while."

**SS*MPYF*HG**

"Let me get this straight," Severus said incredulously. "You're from the future, and you came here with the help of my future godson — who isn't actually born yet — with the intention of saving your best friend — who also isn't born yet."

Hermione winced at his tone. She had simplified some things, and had refused to mention names, which really didn't convince him she was telling the truth. "Yes, even though I want to save some other people too."

He rolled his eyes. "Like who?"

"Uh, my friend's parents, your goddaughter, Dumbledore, my friend's godfather and surrogate uncle, my other friend's brother, Regulus Black, and..." She trailed off.

Severus's eyebrows had been travelling progressively higher up his forehead, and he had started at the name Regulus. He then frowned. "And...who? Who else?"

She twisted her hands nervously in her lap. "And...well...I wanted to save..." She whispered it so low that he couldn't hear what she said.

He sighed in exasperation. "Louder, please."

"You. I-I wanted to save you."

Hermione stared at her hands, waiting for him to sneer at her mockingly. When no words of ridicule seemed to be forthcoming, she chanced a peek at his face. He was gaping at her. Their eyes met, his dark ones seeing the sincerity and hesitancy in her soft brown ones. Then, in a stunned voice, he asked, "Me? You want to save..._me_?"

She nodded.

Severus exhaled slowly. "Okay..." He looked at her. "So...What was your name? In your own time, I mean?"

Her heart seemed to jump in her throat. _He believes me! Snape actually believes me!_ "I don't think it's a good idea for you to know my full name, but my friends call me Hermione."

He grinned. "Then I insist you call me Severus." His grin faded. "Um, do you..." he shifted uncomfortably, looking rather anxious. "Do you want my help?"

She frowned at him, confused. "Your help with what?"

"Do you want me to help you alter the future? You can stay here while you recover, and even after, and I can help you do...whatever it is you're planning." He was avoiding her gaze and looking oddly apprehensive of her answer.

Hermione smiled at him warmly. "I'd like that, Severus. It will be easier, having a friend."

Severus grinned back at her in a rather sheepish manner.

Over the next two weeks, they were quite busy. First, Hermione had reviewed her memory of Draco's casting the spell, and had realized that he had only completed half the spell, and she could never return to her own time. This realization had brought a full-blown panic attack, and had caused her to alter her game plan slightly. Originally, Hermione had been intending to stay in the shadows, remaining below the Ministry's radar, and intervening every time someone needed rescuing from their own demise.

Since she was now stuck here for the rest of her life, she decided to make the most of it. Hermione planned to destroy the horcruxes before Harry was ever targeted, and hopefully before Voldemort noticed that they were gone, he would be dispatched. She also decided to contact the Order of the Phoenix, another organization she had originally intended to avoid. With her knowledge of the future and Severus's knowledge of the present, she would be able to supply the Order with invaluable information, and be able to befriend her former companion's parents and relatives at the same time.

With the help of the identification papers Draco had given her and Severus's cunning, she was able to get registered at the Ministry as Hermione Gamp, a nineteen-year-old witch who was born in England, raised in the US, and had attended the Salem Witches' Institute. Hermione Gamp had moved back to the UK upon reaching her majority, and was listed as a new intern at St. Mungo's who had been given a temporary vacation due to her injured status, which she was attributing to a Death Eater attack.

During all of this, she was recovering rapidly, and was soon nearly back to her former health. The three damaging spells, cast almost at the same time, had caused a relapse from the spell she had recovered from in fifth year. Thankfully, Severus knew how to treat her, and she improved quickly.

Severus himself was radically different from his older self. _This_ Severus was kind, and had a wry wit and dry sarcasm which made her laugh often. She now understood why the Slytherins had always found it funny when Professor Snape was belittling someone. She also came to regret her lack of efforts in saving the elder Severus's life nine years from now, and made up for it by vowing to never make the same mistake where _this_ Severus was concerned.

All in all, Hermione had to admit that her fortune had changed for the better, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are food and drink to my Muses. Feed them!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: A New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own, profit from, or am in any way officially associated wit the HP series. I just wreak havoc with its characters.**

**Sorry for the wait! The world is conspiring against me as far as my writing goes, it seems. Here is the next chappie. (Finally!)**

**For clarification: talking= **"Blah"**;** **thoughts=** _"Blah"_**;**** parseltongue= **_:Blah__:_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_A New Life_

Hermione sighed impatiently as once again, she was sitting with Severus pointing his wand at her chest, casting point-blank diagnostic spells assessing her health. It had been fourteen days since Hermione had been stranded in the year 1979. Two weeks of healing, planning, and generally getting used to the time that she now found herself in. She waited impatiently for the day when Severus gave her a clear bill of health and allowed her to actually explore her new home. It was ridiculously annoying that despite her injuries being healed, she still ran out of breath quickly and Severus had informed her that the Lung-Deflating Curse had long-lasting effects, and she would most likely have problems with it for the rest of her life. He then demanded to know who had been her healer at the time she was hit with it, and asked furiously why they hadn't told her this to begin with. Hermione spent a good week cursing Dolohov's name and swearing that she would get him in this time, preferably before he caused any of the damage he had in her timeline.

"Severus?" Hermione inquired curiously as a thought occurred to her.

He muttered another spell before answering. "Mmm. . . yes?"

She worried her lip between her teeth. "Where did you learn all of this healing? You don't have a Healer's Master. Just a mastery in Potions. And Defense. And Psycology."

He glanced up sharply, but didn't comment on her apparently extensive knowledge of his accomplishments. "My mother was a healer." Severus admitted. "She taught me." Then, the dark-haired man quietly went back to assessing her health.

"Well," He finally said, "You're improving greatly. I would suggest that you rest as much as possible, but otherwise I don't see why you can't accompany me to Diagon Alley on Friday." Severus then took one look at her gleeful expression and muttered under his breath, "Now why do I suddenly feel apprehensive?"

Hermione couldn't help but beam.

**SS*MPYF*HG**

Hermione sighed impatiently. She had been going stir-crazy confined to a bed, and was eager to get out of the small house. She was also doubly as eager to see what the Alley looked like in the late 1970's. She sighed again, this time accompanying the sigh with a call, "Severus! What's taking you so long? And why can't I Floo on my own? I know how."

He entered, looking rather amused at her impatience. "Yes, But you've never Floo'd in nineteen seventy-nine, have you? There are probably many differences in addresses."

"Not really." She shrugged. "For your information, I read once that the Floo address for Diagon Alley hasn't changed in nearly two hundred years."

Severus rolled his eyes. '_Of course she read it somewhere. She practically lives and breathes books, even more so than Lily did.' _

"Well...Shall we?" he asked. Hermione grinned and took a handful of Floo Powder from the proffered tin, casting him a defiant look and stepping into the fireplace as she did so. "Diagon Alley!" she called out, disappearing in a flash of green fire.

The dark man smirked and followed.

**SS*MPYF*HG**

"It's so bright! And _full!_" Hermione gazed around at the busy shopping district in undisguised bemusement.

"But of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Severus asked, gazing at her in puzzlement. Then, deciding that an answer to that question might be rather depressing, he hastily changed the subject. "Come on, there's this great bookshop I want to show you that just opened. It's called Flourish and Blotts..."

Hermione grinned exuberantly. "Ooh, Flourish and Blotts! It's really only just opened? It's the premier wizarding bookstore in Britain by my time."

"Really?" he asked, walking down the street with the enthusiastic time traveler practically running to keep up with his long-legged stride.

He watched as she surveyed the treasure trove of literature in a manner reminiscent of his one-time friend Lily Evans. A nostalgic smile crept onto his face as he watched her tear through the stacks of books with unbridled glee.

Then, Severus dragged her to an apothecary in Knockturn Alley. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Severus got quite the surprise at a Knockturn Alley pet shop.

Hermione gasped, gravitating to the window of a tiny pet shop crammed between Borgin and Burkes and a wand shop. "Severus, look! They have snakes!" She then promptly ran inside. Severus sighed, and followed her. He found her standing in front of the snake tank. She was hissing.

"H-Hermione!" he managed to gasp out.

She turned to him curiously. "Yeah?"

"You-you're a Parselmouth!" he sputtered, still gaping in a most un-Snapelike and astonished manner.

Hermione grinned at him as she answered. "Yes, I am. I gained the ability when my two best friends and I blood-bonded. Does that bother you?"

Severus shook his head, still looking rather shell-shocked. "No...It was just rather startling, at first. You do know that the Dark Lord is a Parselmouth, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I know. Where do you think Harry got the ability?" She turned back without waiting for an answer, and perused the tank. "After my cat died during the war, Ron offered to buy me a snake, instead. He never got to." She turned away with a rather sad expression, heading for the door of the shop.

Severus grabbed her arm. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

He turned to the snake tank. Severus had noticed the longing look she had directed toward a small male magical coral snake she had been conversing with when he had first come up. "Do you want a snake? I'll pay for it, since you don't have your money with you." Hermione's brilliant smile was all the answer he needed.

The two left the shop with a coral snake wrapped around Hermione's arm. She had informed him that the snake's name was Kinseri. He just shook his head, and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron's Floo.

Later that day, they also visited St. Mungo's, where Hermione supposedly had an internship. She was fussed over a great deal by the healers, who also praised Severus profusely for his excellent healing skills, and Hermione was informed that when she was well, she would be assigned to work with Healer Smethwyck, a recent graduate deemed ready for an apprentice.

By the time they returned to Spinner's End, both of them were so exhausted they collapsed as soon as they reached their respective bedrooms.

The next day, Severus appeared in her bedroom doorway. "Hey, Hermione, could I speak with you about something?"

She looked up, curious. "Yeah, what is it?"

He sighed, and then asked, "When you were explaining everything, you said that you wanted to save someone named Regulus Black. Why him, specifically? Did you know him?"

Hermione smiled at him. "I want to save him because he died trying to destroy something Voldemort had made that ensured his immortality. No, I didn't know him, but when we found out about him, because my friends and I were also trying to destroy Voldemort's immortality, I...admired him. Regulus Black tried all on his own to do something that even Dumbledore brought help to deal with. He died, of course, but it seemed terribly brave, and I don't want him to die a martyr again, if I can help it."

**SS*MPYF*HG**

A few weeks later, Hermione was sitting on her bed, struggled with how to address something which she desperately wanted to change. She knew that Severus had never been nearly as loyal as, say, Bellatrix had been, but he wasn't quite to the point where he would be comfortable defecting to the Light. In the original timeline, he had waited until he was sure there was nothing left for him on the Dark side before defecting. Hermione was thinking aloud in Parseltongue. _:How am I ssupposed to convince him to betray Voldemort when the catalyssst which made him defect last time hassn't even occurred yet. Hell, Harry hassn't even been conceived yet!:_

_:Perhapss you ssshould create a different catalyssst?: _Kinseri hissed.

She blinked. _:What? What are you ssuggesting I do?:_

Kinseri gave Hermione the snake equivalent of a smirk. _:Well...I think firsst of all, you ssshould get him to talk about the Riddle-man, and hisss loyatiess to him. Then, you could let ssslip that it wass the oath-breaker that killed him in your timeline, and you don't want him to get hurt again. If that doessn't work, you can alwayss tell him about all of the dissstruction the Riddle-man will causse, and hiss total dissregard for other peoplesss:_

Hermione grinned at him, and replied in English, "Thanks, Kin. What would I ever do without you?"

_:I ssshudder to think:_

**SS*MPYF*HG**

Severus had just finished bottling the Dark Lord's latest order of potions when he noticed Hermione standing in the doorway of his potions lab, wringing her hands nervously. He could see Kinseri wrapped around her wrist.

"Hermione? Do you need something? I'm just finishing up."

She nodded hesitantly. "Can I speak with you? It's important."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on her obvious nervousness. "Sure."

The two headed toward the sitting room. Severus sat down across from Hermione. "So, what is it?"

Hermione sighed, then asked "What is your opinion of Voldemort? Honestly."

Severus stared at her forwardness. Then, when he became aware that he was gaping at Hermione in a rather ridiculous manner, he attempted to answer. "Well. . . When I joined, I was quite enthusiastic. He seemed to be a gentleman, someone bent on freeing wizards from Muggle and Muggleborn influences. But lately, I've been thinking that...maybe..."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "You're thinking that maybe he's not the wizarding messiah he seemed. That maybe you were dealt the short end of the stick."

He nodded. "Exactly. And I'm not the only one..."

Her head shot up. "Really? You're not? Who else?" she asked, firing questions at him fifty miles an hour.

Severus smiled faintly before answering. "Yes, really. It's only a few, though, and we try to keep quiet." He frowned, then asked, "Can I ask what brought this on? I mean, you _have_ been staying with me for nearly a month, why the sudden interest now?"

Hermione heaved a sigh, wondering how to handle this. She decided to just take Kinseri's advice. "Well. . ." she began hesitantly. "I was just...thinking. . . In my time, the real reason you died was because you had been a Death Eater." Severus' eyebrows shot up at 'had been'. _'Did this mean that in her time I defected? Why would I do that? I'm not happy with the Dark Lord, but I would only betray him if it was really bad.'_

"Voldemort actually killed you personally..."

At that, Severus' jaw hit the floor. "WHAT? What did _I_ do to have him kill me _personally_?"

Hermione stroked Kinseri's head nervously. "You became a spy for Dumbledore when Voldemort threatened Lily Evan's life. Her son, Harry, is the friend I keep mentioning. He had come into possession of a wand that was...very powerful. He mistakenly believed that you were the master of the wand, and killed you in an attempt to master it, even though he believed that you were one of his most loyal servants. You died only hours before Voldemort himself was finally killed."

Severus stared at Hermione in shock. He had no reason to disbelieve her. She had tears in her eyes, and though her voice was steady, it was filled with sorrow and, inexplicably, guilt. Severus then sighed, forcing himself to think about what Hermione had just said. He didn't want to believe the person he had, for quite some time, looked up to as a role model and savior of sorts would kill him over something so trivial. But apparently he would, and that solidified the things Severus had been mulling over since before the arrival of the time traveler. Severus knew that he didn't want to serve someone who would kill him on a whim, but the Light would never trust or accept him — of that he was certain. So what to do?

When he posed this question to her, Hermione stopped short. After deliberating for a moment, she offered her solution. "Well. . . In the original timeline, you became a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, but that won't work now, because you are turning back to the Light so much earlier. So, well, why don't I join in your stead?"

Severus was staring at her again and, in retrospect, mused that he had worn this expression quite often since the time traveler's arrival. "You. . . I. . . _What_?"

Hermione giggled at the look on his face. "I'm going to join the Order of the Phoenix. I was a member in my own time, and Dumbledore has no reason to distrust me in this one. I'll tell him that I want to help out with the war, have information about Voldemort that I want to share, and have the means to gain more information. Or, if he insists on knowing my source, I'll say that I have a Death Eater friend who wants to help us, but doesn't think he can handle all of the distrust he would face, and that I am his go-between. But he probably won't demand information. Albus Dumbledore may be a manipulative bastard whom I am still _very_ pissed off with, but he is the best person to talk to if you want to make a difference."

Severus eyed her hesitantly, wondering what the _hell_ Dumbledore had done to annoy his friend so badly, when he had a thought. A thought that made him break out in a grin to rival Hermione's when she saw the bookstore.

Hermione blinked at her friend's quite radical change in facial expressions. "What?" she asked impatiently. "What is it?"

His grin morphed into a cunning smirk. "I just had a _brilliant_ idea. You see, when I said earlier that I wasn't the only one having second thoughts about the Dark Lord, I was talking about one person in particular. This friend is about a year younger than me, and goes by the name of Regulus Black." The smirk, mirroring his own, that appeared on Hermione's face told him that she was fully in agreement.

**SS*MPYF*HG**

Regulus Black sighed impatiently. He had just been informed by Severus Snape that he had the answer to their 'little dilemma'. Regulus was sure that Sev was talking about their recent doubts on the Dark Lord's genuineness. For Regulus, they had only been solidified by that monster's indifference toward Kreacher. The Dark Lord would have left his beloved elf to die! He had pumped Kreacher on information about what the Dark Lord had been doing, and he had been horrified.

The Dark Lord had made a horcrux. No wonder it was bloody impossible to kill him.

And now Severus had called with good news. Regulus had no reason to doubt him. Severus was his only true friend among the Death Eaters. Severus had simply told him to come to the Leaky Cauldron at one o'clock. And here he was, waiting for his friend who had an annoying habit of never being a second late, _or_ early. Severus always arrived the time he had said he would, not a moment before.

Regulus tapped the table impatiently with his wand, looking at his watch yet again. One minute to the hour. Good, Sev should be here any minute...Aha! He caught sight of his taciturn friend, dressed in the customary formal black and, oddly enough, followed by a quite pretty brunette who looked about the same age as Severus.

"_There_ you are!" he said, jumping up and grasping his friend's hand. "Would it really kill you to be _five minutes_ early? And," Regulus asked with a mischievous grin, "who is this _beautiful_ lady?"

The girl herself stood forward, holding out her hand. "I'm Apprentice Healer Hermione Gamp. I am going to be staying with Severus for a while."

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at Severus in surprise. His reclusive friend boarding a healer intern? "Oh really?" he asked curiously. "It is the first I have heard of this arrangement."

The girl—Hermione—didn't seem at all fazed by his not-so-subtle disbelief. Quite the contrary, in fact. She looked amused. "Perhaps if we were to retire to somewhere a bit more...private," here, she paused, glancing pointedly around the room, "I could answer questions to your satisfaction and," again she paused, this time lowering her voice, "tell you the solution to your...dilemma." She then turned, gesturing imperiously to the bartender. "Tom, one of your rooms, if you please. Just for the evening, you understand." The brunette pressed a small bag of coins into Tom's hand. Upon opening it, his eyes widened.

"Certainly miss. Right this way, miss." He led Hermione and her male companions to an empty room. "Take as long as you want milady." Tom said graciously with a bow, closing the door.

Regulus' eyebrows had been progressively climbing his forehead during this little display, and as soon as the door was shut, and Severus had cast a few privacy wards, he turned to his friend and asked, "_She's_ our answer?" Severus simply nodded, sitting at the small table next to Hermione. At this non-answer, Regulus sighed and sat down across from the enigamatic young woman. "Well?" he asked bluntly.

Hermione smiled at the impatient young man fondly, reflecting on how much alike he and Sirius really were, though she knew both boys would deny any similarities until their dying breath. "I know that Severus wants out of the Death Eaters, and I want to help in the war. My suggestion was that he and his friend—you—supply me with information which I will in turn hand over to the Order of the Phoenix."

Regulus gaped at her. He didn't quite know what he had been expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. She was asking him to betray the Dark Lord! Regulus might have been against the monster now, but turning on _him_ in such a manner guaranteed instant death. '_Though,_ he mused, _'You-Know-Who most likely would kill him anyway after his horcrux was destroyed.' _

Hermione could see the indecision on Regulus' face and stood. "The two of you can discuss it — I need to find the loo." She left the room, though not before discreetly casting an eavesdropping charm.

The minute she was gone, Regulus turned to Severus. "This is your 'solution'? How the bloody hell is this supposed to help? And how do you know that you can trust her?"

Severus sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. "Yes, this is my solution. The way I see it, the Light won't ever trust us. But with Hermione as a go-between, we don't have to deal with accusations or distrust, _and_ in the event that we were on trial for being Death Eaters, Hermione's testimony would grant us amnesty. It's win-win either way."

Regulus glared as he hissed, "You're avoiding the last question. How do you know we can trust her? How do you know she isn't trying to turn us in to the ministry — or even to the Dark Lord?"

Severus sighed, then began to explain the best he could. "Hermione is...well, she's different. She has a personal grudge against the Dark Lord, and is willing to do anything, I think, to bring him down." He noticed Regulus' still suspicious face, and decided that he would just have to trust his friend. "Also...you were wondering earlier why I had an apprentice healer boarding with me. The truth is that she has no where else to go. Apparently my future godson used some spell to send her into the past in order to change the future."

Regulus gaped at him incredulously. "You really believe all that?

Severus nodded. "Yes, I do. She showed me proof; Hermione knows things about me that no one else does, and apparently she learned them from memories I left for a friend of hers. Also, I _know_ we can trust her. I was one of the people she came back to save — actually, you were as well."

Regulus took a moment to pick his jaw up from the ground before replying, "You mean...she came back to...she...What?"

Severus gave him a devious smirk. "Let's just say that she apparently admired your courage. In her future you went on a mission do destroy the Dark Lord's immortality and died in the process." He could tell from Regulus' wince that the younger Slytherin knew _exactly_ what that mission was, and Severus exploded. "Speaking of which, exactly when were you going to tell me that you were planning a suicide mission to strike a blow against the Dark Lord, hmm? Hermione tells me that the cave is _crawling_ with Inferi, and in her future _Dumbledore_ died as a result of trying to retrieve that horcrux. I thought that only your brother would ever do anything so monumentally stupid and Gryffindorish!"

Regulus blushed. "I wasn't actually planning to tell you.." Upon noticing Severus' death glare, he reluctantly admitted, "Maybe it was a suicide mission." He let out a breath. "Well, if you found all of that out from Hermione I suppose it proves that she's telling the truth." The two friends lapsed into a companionable silence.

At that moment, Hermione returned. "I'm back!" She sat down. "So...Regulus. Have you decided yet? Are you with us?"

Regulus leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest and smirking broadly, he answered. "Oh yeah...I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...that certainly took longer to finish than I had anticipated. Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Again, review! Review and I might just learn to update faster. Probably not...but you'd be amazed at what motivation does for people! I type, you review. It's a beautiful working relationship!**


	4. Chapter 3: Friends, Dark and Light

****Sorry I took so long to update, FF deleted half the chapter, then my mom threw away my outline! Sigh. Anyway, you have my good friend Porthos to thank for this update, as she has been threatening me with bodily harm if I didn't update soon.****

****Btw, I have neither beta or Brit-picker (and the latter might actually be a bad thing when you consider I'm from the part of America where proper English is considered an oddity...). Anyway, if you want to volunteer, I would love it!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own, profit from, or am in any way officially associated with the HP series. I just wreak havoc with its characters.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Friends, Dark and Light_

Hermione apprehensively smoothed out her robes as she walked up to the entrance of Hogwarts School for her meeting with the Headmaster. She had owled Dumbledore requesting a meeting, hinting that it was war-related, just a few days before. He had answered her back yesterday, agreeing to meet at one o'clock sharp. Kinseri shifted, sensing her unease. _:Relax, Hermione.: _He hissed. _:There isss no point worrying, and with all the preperationss your two Ssslytherin friendss made you go through, you really have no need to worry.:_

Hermione smiled, her nervousness fading as she playfully answered, _:Yess, I suppose you're right. Ssev and Reggie were quite concerned, after all. Honesstly, forcing me to allow Sseverus to check my mental sshields; ridiculousss!:_ Her smile faded as she entered the school. It was eerie, really, being back here. She hadn't been back to Hogwarts since the final battle, and her skin crawled as she passed the spot where Remus was found, broken and bleeding, Tonks laying just a short ways away, having been swiftly cut down after attacking Dolohov in an attempt to avenge her husband. Hermione avoided the corridor where Fred had died altogether. As she attempted to collect herself, Kinseri squeezed her wrist in almost alarm as they passed the girl's bathroom which Hermione knew housed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

_:Hermione!:_ He exclaimed.

She glanced down at him, worried. _:Kin? What'ss wrong?:_

_:Can't you sssensse it?: _He queried, appearing quite agitated.

Hermione stopped walking. _:Sssensse what?:_

_:A basssilissk! There hass been a basssilissk here, in thiss hallway!:_

Hermione stood for a moment, bewildered, before she suddenly remembered Slytherin's familiar. A small chuckle escaped her lips. _:Oh really?:_ She answered him, amusement coloring her voice.

Kinseri gave her the snake equivalent of a frown. _:It'ss not funny! You...: _He trailed off, then asked, _:You already knew, didn't you?:_

_:Guilty asss charged, I'm afraid. Anyway, she's perfectly harmless at the moment, and will remain so for quite some time. She's meant to guard the school,: _Hermione explained.

_:Did ssshe protect the school in your time?: _Kinseri inquired.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. _:No, Voldemort ussed her to attack Muggleborn sstudentsss. According to SSlytherin's journal, ssshe iss compelled to obey any heirss of hiss line. Harry was forced to kill her. He wass ssso upset when he disscovered the truth: _Hermione traveled up the stairs, expertly avoiding the trick steps. She quietly thought about the large snake slumbering under the castle. Suddenly, something that she had read about basilisks flashed through her mind, and Hermione had an idea. A perfectly exciting idea.

She slowed as she reached her destination. She would have to talk to Severus, of course, and possibly Kinseri as well, but it was doable. The boys were bound to object, but Hermione's mind was made up.

She was going to get herself a basilisk, whether her friends liked it or not.

**SS*MPYF*HG**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, filing paperwork while he waited for his guest. He had been rather surprised at the letter, and was even more surprised to discover that he had never heard of this Hermione Gamp, nor could he find many records of her in the Ministry.

Miss Gamp's letter requested a private meeting to discuss matters of a sensitive nature — matters pertaining to the war. Naturally, he wrote back immediately with a time for them to meet. Still, there had been something about the way she wrote...

Dumbledore's musings were cut off by a sharp knock at his office door.

"Come in, Miss Gamp," he called out.

When he saw his mysterious contact he blinked in surprise.

The girl entering the room couldn't have been more than twenty, at the most. She had brown curls that went past her shoulders, brown eyes, and there were traces of burn scars on her face and what he could see of her hands. She was wearing the traditional garb of a healer apprentice.

When Hermione saw him, her breath caught in her throat. The last time she had seen him...alive... Thinking of his death inevitably made her remember Harry's, and her expression hardened for a second before going blank.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I presume?" She inquired haughtily. She gave him a frigid smile, offering her hand. "We have corresponded, of course."

Dumbledore smiled at her genially, accepting the handshake. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, miss. Please, sit," he insisted, gesturing at a chair.

After she was seated, the headmaster's expression grew serious. "You said in your letter that you had matters to discuss concerning the current..._situation_?"

Hermione nodded, getting straight to the point. "A few of my friends found themselves on the wrong side of the war, and want a way out."

Dumbledore perked up. _Friends on the wrong side of the war...Death Eaters, perhaps?_ He had been considering placing some of his people in positions where they could spy on Voldemort, but they would most likely need to become Death Eaters, and no one in the Order was eager to volunteer. Albus tuned back in as the girl continued.

"Both of them feel uneasy with the thought of coming to you themselves, as no Light fighter would ever completely trust a Death Eater. I learned of their dilemma and offered a solution." She noted that Dumbledore was now sitting forward in his chair, listening intently. His piercing blue eyes were calculating, and it was obvious that he was giving her his utmost attention. "I proposed that they spy on Voldemort, relaying information to me. Information which I will then give to you, on the condition that you do not tell your allies my sources."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised slightly. "And _who,_ exactly, are your sources?"

Hermione shrugged. "Severus Snape and Regulus Black. Reg was actually considering going to his brother, but he wasn't sure if Sirius would listen."

Albus sat back in surprise. Of all the Death Eaters he knew of, these two were _not_ ones he had considered likely to reform. Especially not the young Black — Sirius was quite vocal in denouncing his brother as a "slimy, no-good, rampaging Slytherin Death Eater". That Regulus Black had considered going to his hateful elder brother, who was more likely to hex his younger sibling than to listen to his request, spoke of true desperation.

Dumbledore smiled easily at Hermione. "This sounds like a great opportunity, and I have always advocated second chances, however... How can you be sure that Mr. Snape and Mr. Black truly wish to help us? I would prefer to not be fed false or inaccurate information."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I am afraid that is a chance you will have to take if you accept our deal, Headmaster Dumbledore. I, personally, trust my friends completely — and not only because I was the one to test their Occulumency. Both had been searching for a way out for a while. Regulus himself only took the mark to protect his brother."

Albus' bushy white eyebrows shot up his forehead. "...Pardon?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Headmaster, Sirius Black is the Scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, one of the darkest families in Great Britain, and certainly the richest. Voldemort _definitely_ wanted to recruit him. If Sirius had openly turned him down, he would have signed his own death warrant. Regulus offered to join the Death Eaters on the condition that his brother was never openly targeted either for recruiting or as a victim. I believe the lie he told Voldemort was that he hoped to show Sirius the error of his ways."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. The reasoning she had described for young Regulus' defection was sound, and he was honestly impressed that Miss Gamp had said Tom's name without stuttering or flinching. "I believe you have convinced me about Mr. Black, but what about your other source, Severus Snape?"

Hermione scowled. "Headmaster, is it not enough that I trust my friends? I refuse to discuss personal reason for desertion that my friends might have. Yes, I told you most of Regulus' reason, but that was almost entirely politics. I will not give out private information about my friends without their knowledge or consent."

A faint smile graced the Headmaster's face at this passionate proclamation. "Such loyalty to friends is admirable. Very well, I will allow you to join my resistance." The small smile became a full-out smirk as he said dramatically, "Welcome, my dear, to the Order of the Phoenix."

Hermione grinned at him mischievously. "You know Headmaster, the Death Eaters just call it the Order of the Flaming Chickens." At the sight of the indignant look on his face, she burst out laughing.

**SS*MPYF*HG**

"I'm back!" Hermione called out, walking into Severus' potions lab.

He shot her a scathing look from the sink where he was cleaning up. _Of course_ she was back! Merlin save him from noisy Gryffindors. "Yes, I think I noticed your return, with all the racket you made." He commented dryly. Walking into the sitting room, he turned and asked, "So? How was it?"

Hermione beamed at him. "I'm a member of the Order! My first meeting with the group is on Friday. Dumbledore said that if I am given any urgent news, I am allowed to go straight to him at the school. It should be a perfect cover to retrieve the Hogwarts Horcrux."

Severus sat down, an amused smirk at her enthusiasm on his face. "That's good. How many did you say there were currently?"

Hermione shrugged. "Five." Kinseri hisses something from her sleeve and she glanced down, hissing back. Severus wished, not for the first time, that he could understand Parseltongue. When Hermione looked back up, her face was nearly glowing with enthusiasm, and she had a mischievous glint in her eye. Severus suppressed a wince. He was _not_ going to like this, whatever it was.

His friend was nearly bouncing, and he finally couldn't take it any more. "WHAT?" Severus burst out.

A slow smile spread across Hermione's face. "While I was passing the second floor girls' bathroom in Hogwarts I had a perfectly lovely idea."

Severus watched her incomprehensibly. "...And?"

The smile grew rather dangerous. "Do you remember my mentioning Slytherin's basilisk?"

He nodded. "I...think...so. You said that Slytherin wasn't as obsessed with blood purity as everyone says he was."

Hermione's smile was really starting to scare him. "The basilisk was placed there to protect the school, not to kill 'unworthy' students. She obeyed Voldemort because he was of Slytherin's blood. I remembered that a familiar bond would negate that, preventing Voldemort from attacking the school from within."

Severus suddenly understood what she was getting at. "No! Oh no, you are _not_ bonding with that dratted basilisk! It's too dangerous. You don't know the accuracy of those old journals you and your friends found. You can't!"

Regulus walked into the room, having just floo'd in. He was astonished to hear his taciturn and quiet friend shouting at the top of his voice, and he caught the last sentence as he strode in. "Is that really you yelling Sev? I wasn't aware you knew how to do more than murmur. Hermione, you are amazing. Barely here a month and you helped Sev find his voice!" Then the words Severus had been yelling sank in. "Wait...Hermione can't do what?"

"She... She... Damn snake... Stupid, illogical..." Severus lapsed into growled mumbling, nearly unintelligible with anger.

Regulus watched his closest friend warily. "Hermione, I think you broke him. What happened?"

She blinked innocently. "I just said I wanted to bond with Salazar Slytherin's pet basilisk."

**"WHAT!?"**

It took Hermione the rest of the afternoon to calm Regulus and Severus down. '_Oh honestly,' _she thought, _'Reg and Sev are worse than Ron and Harry ever were! It's like they think I'm made of glass. Harry and Ron, quintessential Gryffindors, had more Slytherin self-preservation than these two!'_ The duo had apparently decided to pretend that the earlier conversation had never happened, and obviously hoped that it had been a prank or momentary lapse of judgement on her part. Hermione was incredibly amused, yet irritated at the same time. Did they really have such little faith in her ability to protect herself? She shook her head, determination setting her face. Hermione didn't care _what_ they thought — it was her bloody life, and she **wanted** that basilisk! Not to mention the incredible advantage it would provide Hogwarts to have a magical snake under the control of an heir of three of the founders.

When she, Ron, and Harry had been on the Horcrux Hunt, Hermione had come across an old ritual said to have last been used by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. This ritual would take the blood of any participants and mix it in such a way that they were full blood siblings. They received any magical gifts the others possessed, and their features were mixed. Both Harry and Hermione's hair had gained hints of red, and Ron's blue eyes had turned brown like Hermione's. Both Ron and Hermione had gained Parseltongue from Harry, as apparently Harry _was_ descended from Slytherin. His mother was the great-great granddaughter of a squib that was never officially disowned from the Gaunt family. On his father's side, he was the Heir of Ravenclaw, as apparently her first husband had been a Peverell. Ron was an Heir of Gryffindor. With their blood mingled, the trio had become the heirs of _three _of the founders.

Hermione wondered, idly, as she occasionally did, about how the blood-bond would affect the yet-unborn other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. The blood-bond was more than an adoption ritual. If the participants were especially close, their souls would merge, giving them a form of immortality. All of them would die at the exact same moment, and practically the only thing that would kill them was old age. If the bond had remained whole during her trip to the past, was it possible that she would be bound to the young Ron and Harry? What would it mean for them?

She shook her head as if to shake off her thoughts like drops of water. _'There's no use worrying.'_ Hermione told herself firmly. _'The only way to be sure is to touch them, and Ron won't be born for nearly a year, with Harry four months after him. I will have known Harry's parents for over a year by the time he is born, and if we're friends I would certainty be allowed near their baby.'_ Hermione frowned thoughtfully. _'Right then, main goals in the Order: Befriend the Potters, try to keep most of the families wiped out after Voldie hears the prophecy alive. I can do that._

_'I hope.'_

**SS*MPYF*HG**

Hermione sat nervously at the long table in the spare staff room, which had been converted into a meeting-room for the Order. Why Hogwarts even _had_ a spare staff room was another matter entirely. Hermione sat fiddling with her wand, and nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud, cheerful voice broke the silence that had pervaded the room that was slowly filling.

"Well, hello there!" Hermione turned to see a kind-looking, round-faced woman she instantly recognized from old pictures as Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was funny how she could meet people who were dead in her time, even people whom she had watched die, and yet none of them hit her quite so hard as seeing this happy, life-filled woman who, in less than three years, would have been a mindless creature.

"Hey there, are you alright?" Alice asked in concern. Albus had mentioned a new member, and she had made a beeline for the stranger in healer's robes the moment Alice saw her. The expression on the healer's face when the lady saw her had been bewildering — it had been an expression of recognition, first of all. The healer obviously knew her. But there had been more. The brunette's face had paled with shock, and then twisted in pure sorrow and regret, and Alice didn't know what to make of it. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Yes, I'm fine." Glancing up to see Alice's decidedly un-reassured face, she elaborated. "You just...resemble a friend I once had a great deal."

Things were starting to make sense. "And where is this friend now?" Alice inquired.

Hermione smiled wistfully. "He's gone. I hope he'll come again, one day." She appeared to almost shake herself after that enigmatic statement, then offered her hand in greeting. "I'm Hermione Gamp. What's your name?"

"Alice Smith." Hermione wondered at the different surname, but had no time to think as Alice talked. "You're a healer, aren't you? Albus said that you were an intern at St. Mungo's. Isn't it awfully hard to get accepted there?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, but I enjoy challenges, and I've always loved healing." And it was true. Hermione had always been fascinated with how wizards had cures for just about everything (except dragon pox, but she believed that was just a magical cancer), and was eager to learn everything she could. She turned her attention back to Alice, who seemed to be able to tell when someone wasn't listening to her.

"Do you have a boyfriend or anything? That man over there is Frank Longbottom, my betrothed. We're to be married in August." Hermione blinked. _'Well _I guess that explains the different surname.'__ she thought to herself as she answered, "No, not really." Alice pounced on that.

"What do you mean, 'not really'? Do you or don't you? You don't have a ring, so I know you're not married or engaged."

Hermione blushed. "Well, there is someone... but he's probably not interested. I think he has a crush on someone else."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "So? If you like him, go for him!" She leaned in and said with a wink, "A pretty thing like you should be able to do it...unless, of course, the person he's crushed on is also a he!"

Hermione blushed and sputtered. How was she supposed to answer that? She knew the person Sev was in love with was definitely a girl, but she couldn't exactly say _who_.

Alice, meanwhile, was scanning the crowd. "Lily! Hey, Lil! Come over here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Considering her recent conversation with Alice, Hermione wished she was invisible.

A beautiful woman about Hermione's height walked over. She had long fiery-red hair and piercing green eyes that sent a pang through Hermione. _'Oh Harry, I miss you so much!'_

"Hi Alice," Lily said. She eyed Hermione curiously. "Who's this?"

"I'm Hermione Gamp." She replied, offering her hand.

Lily took it. "Lily Potter. Pleased to meet you." Lily glanced at her robes. "Are you a healer?"

Hermione grinned. "Just an apprentice, but yes. Why don't you two sit down?"

Lily smiled back. "Thanks."

The three young ladies began talking, and Hermione was astonished by how much they had in common. She had never had any real 'girl friends' apart from Ginny and Luna, and she had missed female company during her month here. Lily was just as brilliant as she'd always heard, and Alice was just the same. She was stunned to learn that both women were being trained as Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. Both of them were equally interested in her internship with St. Mungo's. By the time the meeting had commenced the three were quite good friends. Hermione was thrilled. The only questions she had continued to dodge was where she lived and who the 'mystery guy' (as Alice called him) was.

Hermione was formally introduced to the entire Order during the meeting, and gave out news of a raid Voldemort had planned on a small wizarding-muggle community made mostly of muggleborns and their families. She sat listening with all her might throughout the rest of the meeting. Hermione and the others hadn't been allowed into the Order before, not even after Dumbledore's death, so she was very interested in how the Order actually operated.

After the meeting, Hermione was introduced to both Frank and James, and promised to owl her new friends as soon as possible. Once she had floo'd back to the house Hermione was quickly coming to consider home, she barely had time to reach her bedroom before falling over the bed fully clothed.

* * *

><p><strong>And finally the end of the chapter! You have no idea <em>how long<em> it took me to get here. My muses have been so empty these past months. Sorry about the ending though. My muses had finally started going strong, and then they all vanished at the same time!**

**Maybe reviews will motivate them to return... Always worth a try! Now make me smile and press the review button!**


End file.
